The present invention relates to a device which can be removably attached to an umbrella for collecting rain water after folding the umbrella to prevent rain water remaining on the cloth of the umbrella from falling to the floor and wetting the floor or carpet.
Umbrellas are useful during rainy days. However, of particular concern to users is the fact that rain water remaining on the cloth of umbrellas can wet the floor and/or carpets. A rain water collecting means has been proposed to obviate this problem. However, another problem arises since such a proposed means utilizes a sponge to absorb rain water which is apt to provide an environment for bacterial growth.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a rain water collecting device for umbrellas to collect rain water remaining on the umbrella's cloth and to obviate the above-mentioned problems.